I hate you
by recchinon
Summary: Hidup Sakura berantakan sejak ia berkenalan dengan Hinata. Hubungannya dengan Naruto pun berada di ujung tanduk. Sampai suatu hari ia mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata meninggal dunia... 2 SHOTS


**I hate you (part 1 of 2)**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer. Standard applied/ Rating. 15+/ genre. Friendship. Angst. Drama/ COMPLETE

.

.

Note:

"Present"

_"Past"_

_._

Aku benci Hinata Hyuga.

.

Aku benci rambut hitam panjangnya. Aku benci matanya yang tidak memancarkan cahaya. Aku benci semua yang ada pada dirinya. Aku benci pada keberadaannya.

Ya, aku benci Hinata Hyuga.

Karena itu saat aku menerima telepon pagi itu dari Ino yang mengabarkan bahwa Hinata tewas dalam kecelakaan, aku seharusnya merasa senang. Tapi anehnya aku merasa kosong. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak mempercayai ucapan sahabatku itu.

Ino pasti salah.

"Hinata meninggal."

Ino pasti salah.

"Tertabrak mobil."

Ino pasti salah.

"Semalam ia meninggal di perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

Ya.

Ino pasti salah.

.

Hinata Hyuga adalah gadis yang aneh. Sejak hari kedatangannya ke sekolahku sebagai murid pindahan, sejak hari itu juga terjadi berbagai macam hal buruk padaku.

Ia adalah pembawa sial dalam hidupku.

Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa ia datang ke sekolah kami yang hanya merupakan sekolah negeri biasa padahal ia sebelumnya bersekolah di sekolah swasta terkenal.

.

_"Ah, salam kenal, aku Hinata Hyuga, sebelumnya aku bersekolah di SMA N..."_

_Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih bersih dan rambutnya hitam panjang berkilau. Seragam yang dikenakannya berbeda dari yang kami kenakan. Dalam sekejap Hinata mendapat perhatian penuh dari seisi kelas. Para murid laki-laki tidak sungkan-sungkan menunjukan kekaguman mereka pada gadis yang berdiri malu-malu di depan kelas itu. _

_Aku sendiri tidak merasa ada yang spesial pada dirinya._

_Tidak ada yang spesial._

_Tidak ada._

_Tidak._

_Bahkan saat ia tersenyum sebelum duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahku. Entah mengapa ekspresinya tampak terlalu bahagia saat ia melihatku. _

_Menyebalkan._

_"Panggil aku Hinata, mulai hari ini, aku duduk di sini, mohon bantuannya."_

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sekilas._

_"Namaku Sakura, mohon bantuannya."_

.

Aku membenci Hinata Hyuga. Aku benci dengan caranya tertawa dan berbicara. Aku benci caranya menatapku. Aku benci bagaimana wajahnya akan memerah saat murid lain memujinya. Aku benci padanya.

Dan aku...

Aku benci caranya menatap Naruto.

.

_"Sakura, apa kamu bawa kamus bahasa Inggris hari ini?"_

_Aku melihat ke arah pintu kelasku, Naruto tampak melambai ke arahku dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Hari ini pun ia berisik seperti biasa, selalu penuh semangat.. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membawa kamus. Naruto tampak kecewa dan akan berbalik pergi saat Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dan memanggilnya._

_"Uzumaki-kun!"_

.

Aku benci caranya memanggil Naruto.

Cih.

.

_"Aku bawa kamus bahasa Inggris."_

_Mata biru Naruto berbinar dan ia membalikkan badannya sebelum berjalan ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelahku. _

_"Benarkah? Aku boleh pinjam? Kelasku ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris setelah ini."_

_"Tentu saja!"_

.

Aku benci cara ia tersenyum pada Naruto.

.

_"Eh? Jadi kalian berpacaran?"_

_Wajahnya memerah saat ia mengatakannya. Naruto membalasnya dengan seringai malu-malu. Aku menyibukan diri dengan ponselku. Hari ini Naruto datang ke kelasku bukan untuk menemuiku melainkan mengembalikan kamus yang dipinjamnya dari Hinata. _

_"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu, "aku tidak menyangka..." _

_Naruto tertawa, "bulan depan akan memasuki bulan kelima, ya kan Sakura?"_

_Aku hanya menggumam tidak jelas untuk mengiyakan._

_Aku benci saat ia dan Naruto berbicara dengan santainya padahal aku ada di sana, bersama mereka._

_Aku benci caranya tertawa saat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu padanya._

_._

_"Apa kalian suka musik rock?"_

_Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Aku tidak perlu menjawab karena sebelum aku membuka mulutku, Naruto telah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu._

_"Ya! Aku dan Sakura sangat menyukai musik rock!"_

_Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi memerah, "baguslah... Sebenarnya band sepupuku akan mengadakan konser tanggal 21 besok, kalau kalian tidak sibuk, aku harap kalian mau datang, aku akan memberikan tiketnya besok..."_

_"Tentu saja! Kami akan datang!"_

_Sayang pacarku itu tidak menyadari tatapan kesal yang kulemparkan padanya saat itu._

_._

_"Hei, Sakura! Apa kamu sudah putus dengan Naruto?"_

_Pertama kalinya sejak enam bulan aku berpacaran dengan Naruto, beredar kabar aneh tentang hubungan kami. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali teman-temanku bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto. Tentu saja aku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa kami baik-baik saja. Bahwa kami belum putus dan bahwa kabar bahwa Naruto berkencan dengan Hinata tidaklah benar._

_"Tapi aku melihat mereka berdua di kafe di daerah Shibuya minggu kemarin!"_

_"Naruto dan Hinata..."_

_Mungkin, hubunganku dengan Naruto, tidak "baik-baik saja". Mungkin..._

.

_"Tidak ada apa-apa di antara aku dan Hinata-chan."_

_Tidak ada apa-apa? Tapi ia kini memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Berapa lama mereka telah saling mengenal? Dua minggu? Aku tidak percaya..._

_"Hinata meminta tolong padaku untuk menemaninya mencarikan kado untuk kakak laki-lakinya minggu lalu, ia mentraktirku sebagai ucapan terimakasih..."_

_Dan untuk itu kamu lantas membatalkan janjimu denganku?_

_"Aku tidak bilang karena aku tidak ingin kamu cemburu..."_

_Aku cemburu?_

_Yang benar saja._

_Aku hanya tidak suka orang seperti Hinata. Itu saja._

_"Sakura, katakan sesuatu."_

_Apa yang harus kukatakan? Semua sudah jelas, Hinata Hyuga berusaha merebut pacarku dariku, ah tidak, ia berusaha menghancurkan hidupku..._

_"Sakura, kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa aku tidak akan mengerti..."_

_Tentu saja kamu tidak akan mengerti._

_Ia menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya masih di pundakku dan aku masih menolak untuk menatap matanya atau untuk mengatakan apapun padanya._

_"Selalu begini," Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundakku, "kamu selalu diam tanpa mau menyelesaikan masalah. Aku tidak mengerti... Apa kamu benar-benar menyukaiku? Atau kamu hanya menerima pernyataan cintaku karena terpaksa?"_

_Aku mengerutkan dahiku._

_Ia tidak mengerti..._

_"Kalau saja kamu lebih jujur tentang perasaanmu. Aku lelah terus seperti ini..."_

_Perlahan ia membalikan badannya._

_"Kamu harus banyak belajar dari Hinata."_

_Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang kosong. _

_Aku sendirian._

_._

Sudah berapa hari sejak terakhir kali aku berbicara dengan Naruto? Tiga hari? Lima hari? Seminggu? Aku tidak ingat. Ia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Tidak ada telepon atau pesan singkat. Ia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk bicara denganku.

Mungkin hubunganku dengannya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan.

Semalam saat ponselku berdering, kupikir itu telepon darinya, aku pikir akhirnya ia akan meminta maaf dan mengajakku berbaikan. Aku pikir, ia akan memohon padaku untuk memaafkannya, seperti biasanya... Tapi tidak, rupanya aku salah. Telepon itu rupanya dari Ino, mengabarkan tentang kematian Hinata.

.

Aku terduduk di lantai apartemenku, memeluk lututku dan membenamkan wajahku.

Kepalaku terasa sakit.

Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan atau apa yang aku harapkan.

Aku membenci Hinata, tapi aku tidak mengharapkan kematiannya.

Aku tidak mengerti...

Di atas meja aku melihat selembar tiket konser musik rock yang diberikan Hinata awal bulan lalu. Mungkin aku harus pergi?

Aku perlu menenangkan diri. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya pergi ke konser seorang diri...

.

Aku melangkah menaiki tangga menuju pintu keluar stasiun subway dengan perasaan aneh. Dadaku tiba-tiba saja berdebar kencang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin ini adalah suatu pertanda.

Mungkin tidak.

Tapi saat aku menengadahkan wajahku, seorang gadis berdiri di ambang pintu keluar dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Gadis berkulit putih dan berambut hitam itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Hinata Hyuga melambai padaku.

Ia belum mati.

.

_"Hinata Hyuga meninggal semalam._

_._

Tampaknya Ino salah.

.

Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang berisik. Ia cenderung pemalu dan pipinya akan bersemu merah untuk hal-hal sederhana yang terjadi.

Menurut anak-anak sekelas, sifat Hinata yang seperti itu sangatlah manis.

Menurutku sifat seperti itu menjijikan.

.

_"Ia hanya berpura-pura baik."_

_Sepasang mata berwarna biru jernih menatapku bingung._

_"Siapa?"_

_"Hinata Hyuga."_

_Naruto tertawa._

_"Menurutku ia memang baik..."_

_"Tidak, ia hanya baik untuk menarik simpatimu."_

_"Sakura..."_

_Aku tahu dari cara ia menatapku. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang kukatakan. Aku tahu..._

_"Ia mencoba merebutmu dariku."_

_"Sakura, menurutku Hinata-chan benar-benar berniat baik."_

_"Aku tidak suka dengan cara liciknya!"_

_"Sakura!"_

_Tidak pernah sebelumnya Naruto membentakku._

_Ia menatapku dengan dahi berkerut._

_"Jangan berkata buruk tentang Hinata."_

_._

Gadis itu berdiri di tengah keramaian, melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kakiku tanpa bisa kukendalikan, perlahan melangkah ke arahnya yang masih tersenyum padaku.

Naruto tidak bersamaku saat ini, untuk apa ia tetap berpura-pura bersikap ramah? Yang ia sukai adalah Naruto kan?

Lalu untuk apa ia mempertahankan sikap berpura-puranya?

"Sakura-san, aku senang kamu bisa datang ke konser ini! Sayang sekali sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak bisa ikut... Apa ia sedang sibuk?"

Padahal, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto kan?

Lagipula... Bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini? Bukankah ia...

.

"Bukankah kamu sudah mati?"

.

A.N

Gaya menulis saya agak berbeda untuk cerita ini. Agak membingungkan dan aneh. Tapi sudahlah, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
